


A Letter

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Yuuri sends a letter to his cousin, Emperor Guang-Hong Ji, about his days in the North.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [A Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349793) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> We have one more installment after this yay!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

_Greetings,_   _My lord._

_How are you, cousin? I apologize for not writing back to you sooner. I am sorry you have to hear about me through my sister. I hope you are in good health. Do you eat proper food? Do you have proper rest? You can always visit my hometome in Hasetsu. My family’s hot spring is number one after all._

_As for me, I am doing well in the North. It was autumn when I wrote this. The North is sure different from the East. The leaves fall quickly here—thick trees suddenly goes bald in matter of days. The cold wind also came sooner but the people said it is still nothing compared to the actual winter. I am a bit scared now, haha._

_Do you still go cherry blossom viewing? Viktor said there was one in the garden but it died after several months. I miss the cherry blossom. Queen Lilia has planted many trees and flowers but nothing compared to that._

_Speaking of the royal family, they are fine. Even after two years we are still working things around. The former king and queen are all right. The advisor and I are not close, but we bond over our view about love. The King’s nephew is also still warming up to me. He thinks of me of some sort of rival to Viktor’s affection because we share a similar name._

_My lord, I know you ask of my relationship with King Nikiforov on your previous letter. I am sure you have heard about the rumors for a while. Whilst I wish I could deny it, I could not. I remember your direct order to me before you turned me over to them. Do not get attached. I am a tool to keep the two kingdom in tact. I am to return to the East if anything goes south in the North. But I beg your forgiveness, my lord, for I have become too attached to him._

_My lord, I have accompanied you through your journey of making alliances. We both have seen many kinds of noblemen and royalties. We know many of them are pompous big-headed pigs, but Viktor is different. You see, we both wear masks. To the world, Viktor Nikiforov is the charismatic King of the North. The number one man in the world. The perfect son. To the world, Yuuri Katsuki is Viktor Nikiforov’s whore. A retarder to the king. A thief. But when we are alone, we are simply Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki._

_My lord, forgive my insolence, but I am in love with him._

_You may punish me for my betrayal, but please spare my attendant Minami Kenjiro. He did nothing but support me._

_I wish you a good life._

_Your cousin,_

 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

_P.S: Forgive me, My lord, but I heard you ally yourself with Jean-Jacques Leroy? I am not sure what Seung-gil advise you, but forming an alliance with the New World is not wise at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Ep 12 was good. Like really good. It had a nice conclusion ~~and that pair skate holy sheeet~~. I wish it were longer :( I do hope we get a season two. Seung-Gil talked about 4CC and we need it damn it!


End file.
